Often, in real time transit tracking environments, transit vehicles, such as buses, may report at least their locations. However, buses often don't report the current trip that they are running on. Since the trip is not reported, one cannot detect if the bus is running late, on time, or ahead of schedule. In cases where buses are being tracked in real time and their trips or runs are not reported, a technique is needed to match buses to trips. Thus, one can then determine if buses are running late, on time, or ahead of time on their current trip. Once this is determined, advance transit features such as personalized real time transit routing and alerting may be possible in the transit system.